


Poison

by reborn77184 (noixhowl22547)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noixhowl22547/pseuds/reborn77184
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldemort a vaincu, Harry grandit dans un mélange d'ombre et de lumière. Mais pourquoi Tom et ses mangemorts se montrent-ils aussi bienveillants à son égard la première fois qu'il se retrouve devant eux ? Time Travel
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

31 octobre 1981

Le Monde sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Dumbledore venait de tomber à la reverse, encore entouré d'une lumière verte intense. Pour ceux qui étaient les plus proches du vieil homme, ils pouvaient voir un air résigné sur son visage qui avait traversé tant d'années, tant de combats. Celui-ci était son dernier. « Albus Dumbledore est mort », voilà tout ce que pouvaient se dire les témoins de la scène. Le professeur venait de toucher violemment le sol derrière lui, les yeux fermés.

Les yeux exorbités, ils tournèrent leur regard vers Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier avait encore la main détentrice de la baguette levée. Lui non plus ne semblait pas y croire. Il avait gagné. Après toutes ces années de bataille, il avait enfin gagné. Il avait tué celui qui avait emprisonné Gellert Grindelwald, le soit disant sorcier le plus puissant de Monde magique.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre petit à petit autour de lui. Certains étaient craintifs, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient se mesurer au mage noir pour tenter de l'éliminer, ceux-ci étaient les sorciers de la lumière. D'autres, les mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort, étaient admiratifs. Leur Maître avait réussi. Leurs idéaux allaient prendre le dessus. Le Lord bougea enfin, il baissa sa baguette et se redressa.

-A présent que ce vieux fou est mort, c'est moi qui vais diriger ce pays, commença-t-il avec un sonorus. Je vais vous laisser ramasser vos morts et vos blesser, je vous laisse une heure pour prendre une décision : me rejoindre, ou mourir. Je vous promets que si vous choisissez la deuxième option, aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Je vous demande juste d'adhérer à mes idéaux et d'obéir à mes ordres. Les sang-mêlés et les né-moldus seront acceptés.

Il transplana, suivit de près par ses mangemorts. De nouveau, il y eut un moment de blanc, puis tout se mis en marche. Dans un grand capharnaüm, chacun commença à courir dans tous les sens. La plupart des sorciers transplanèrent chez eux où leurs enfants étaient en sécurité, vite rejoint par leur conjoint ou conjointe qui se trouvaient eux aussi sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup avaient de la famille à l'étranger. Juste le temps d'empaqueté quelques affaires et ils disparurent du pays à jamais.

D'autres, ne sachant pas quoi faire, coururent un peu partout, à la recherche de personnes connues. Des cadavres se firent marcher dessus, des blessés à qui il manquait des membres se firent bousculer dans l'indifférence générale. Dumbledore était mort, le ministère de la magie était tombé, Voldemort prenait le pouvoir. Que faire ? Se rendre ? Beaucoup y renoncèrent. Dans un dernier effort illusoire, ils choisirent de faire entrave à la magie noire.

Les derniers restants décidèrent de se rendre, sachant très bien que le pays était perdu. Parmi eux se trouvèrent James et Lily Potter. Deux aurors, des chasseurs de mages noirs, tout deux âgés de 21 ans. Ils avaient eu leur fils Harry un an et quelques mois avant cet événement. Lily était une née moldu, elle n'avait pas de famille, de maison autre qu'à Godric's Hollow qui pourraient les cacher, elle et les deux amours de sa vie. James, quant à lui, venait d'une lignée de sorcière pure qui s'était faite décimée quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne restait plus que le brun et son fils nouveau né pour perdurer la maison des Potter. Ils devaient protéger leur enfant. Harry devait vivre. Ils n'avaient nul part où aller cependant et le choix se fit rapidement, se rendre, comme pour de nombreux autres sorciers.

À côté d'eux, les derniers membres de la famille Weasley avaient fait le même choix. Arthur et Molly avaient déjà 6 enfants et étaient la famille sorcière de sang pur la plus pauvre d'Angleterre. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir même s'ils le voulaient.

Ainsi commença le règne de Lord Voldemort. Des centaines de milliers de morts pour commencer, puis la résignation. Évidemment, pour ceux qui avaient décidé de changer de camp, tout ne s'est pas passé comme dans le plus beau des mondes. Il y avait les mangemorts qui en profitaient pour les rabaisser, pour leur rappeler qu'ils avaient gagné. Il y avait aussi les « nouveaux arrivants » qui, pour bien se faire remarquer de la part de leur Maître, n'hésitaient pas à faire des coups bas aux sorciers de la lumière. Enfin de la « lumière », chaque jour qui passait, de moins en moins d’entre eux persistaient à croire que le côté de Dumbledore était le bon, celui qui devait gouverner.

Il y avait en effet tellement de violence, de coups bas, que beaucoup se laissaient tenter par le côté sombre. « Et si, au final, le Maître avait raison ? », « Et si les ténèbres devaient gouverner ? ». Pour Voldemort, la meilleure des délectations fut quand les sorciers les plus connus de la lumière durent plier le genou devant lui afin de recevoir la marque. Ils lui appartenaient tous à présent. Au moindre faux pas, il pouvait les éliminer juste par envie. La marque des ténèbres était reliée à lui. En une pensée, leur nouveau Maître pouvait leur envoyer le sort qu’il voulait, qu’ils soient devant lui ou à l’autre bout de la Terre.

Le petit Harry et bien d’autres enfants grandirent dans cet univers qui, d’abord sombre, commença peu à peu à s’éclaircir. Bien qu’ils soient maltraités par les sang-purs et quelques sang-mêlés, les né-moldu n’étaient pas rejeté de la part de Voldemort, comme il l’avait promis. Quand un né-moldu naissait, il était directement enlevé de ses parents, remplacé par un autre bébé et donné soit à un orphelinat sorcier, soit à une famille d’accueil sorcière. Ainsi, Hermione Smith devint la fille du couple Granger et prit leur nom.

Rien ne changea à Poudlard, mis à part le fait que les élèves envoyés à la maison Serpentard étaient mieux vu de la part de leurs parents que ceux des autres maisons. La directrice devint Minerva McGonagall, ancienne directrice adjointe. Bien qu’elle soit du côté de Dumbledore, la sécurité des élèves était une priorité pour elle. Ce fut donc sans trop de contrainte, que Minerva accepta le poste.

Année 1988

Les années passèrent, Harry eut 7 ans, ses parents attendaient cet âge avec impatience. En moyenne, c’était à ce moment là que la magie se manifestait pour la première fois chez un sorcier. Mais les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. James et Lily se dirent qu’après tout, ce n’était justement qu’une moyenne, que leur fils était peut être en retard. Ce n’était pas grave. Ils l’aimeraient dans tous les cas.

Puis un jour, Voldemort fit une apparition publique. Rare dans son cas, il préférait rester dans son bureau à « magouiller on ne sait quoi » disait James. Mais là c’était différent. Il apparu au ministère de la magie dans sa robe de sorcier noire faite de tissus noble. Ses traits n’avaient pas changés avec les années. En fait, personne ne pouvait lui donner un âge. D’aussi loin que chacun se souvenait, depuis qu’il avait commencé à regrouper des partisans et à semer la terreur partout où il allait, Voldemort avait toujours eu l’air d’avoir la trentaine.

Voldemort, donc, était apparu en chair et en os devant une foule de sorciers avec, ce qui semblait être, des rideaux noirs en fond. Il voulait que tout le monde le voie. Il avait donc inventé un sort pour qu’une sorte d’écran apparaisse dans chaque maison. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, loin de là mais cela restait extrêmement rare que ce soit Voldemort en personne qui se déplace. Depuis la naissance de leur fils, cela n’était arrivé que deux fois à vrai dire. James avait déjà essayé de le détruire mais sans succès. James et Lily étaient chez eux à ce moment là, assis sur le canapé avec Harry qui lisait un livre sur le tapis à leurs pieds. Le couple ne se rappellera jamais du sujet du discours de leur Maître car au moment où Harry entendit la voix du Seigneur des ténèbres, il leva les yeux vers l’écran, tendit la main vers lui et disparu dans un crack.

Lily fut la première à réagir, elle cria le nom de son fils en se levant brusquement, cherchant autour d’eux mais en vain. James ne se rendu compte qu’au moment où sa femme cria « Harry ! » qu’il comprit ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il avait transplané Godric savait où. Des exclamations venant de l’écran les firent se tourner tous les deux. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux sous le choc de ce qu’il se passait devant eux. Sur la scène, aux côtés de Voldemort, se tenait Harry.

Le petit regardait le sorcier noir, qui avait arrêté de parler, avec, ce qui semblait être, un regard curieux mais adorateur. Des mangemorts accoururent, croyant que leur Maître se faisait attaqué mais Voldemort eut un temps d’arrêt. Ses yeux rouges scrutaient le garçon et James et Lily eurent, pour la deuxième fois de leur vie, peur pour la vie de leur enfant. Mais contre toute attente, le mage noir tendit lentement la main vers Harry qui l’attrapa tout de suite. Sans un mot, Voldemort tira le petit homme derrière la scène et s’engouffra dans les ténèbres. L’écran se désintégra immédiatement.

Lily et James, de leur côté, ne savaient pas quoi faire. Leur fils était littéralement aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres. Comment le récupérer ?

-On doit aller le chercher, dit Lily en regardant dans le vide, imaginant milles scénarios dans sa tête.  
-Je vais y aller, répondit James en redressant les épaules. Il doit se douter que c’est un accident, il doit le savoir, dit-il plus bas comme pour se persuader lui-même.  
-Non, on y va tous les deux, renchérit sa femme en se tournant cette fois vers lui.  
-Non Lily tu-  
-Moi aussi j’étais auror James, je sais me défendre, il est hors de question que je reste à la maison sans rien faire alors que notre enfant est aux mains de cet homme.  
-D’accord, accepta James à contre cœur.

Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps et mirent allèrent vers leur cheminée. Ils dirent chacun leur tour, haut et fort « ministère de la magie !» et disparurent dans des flammes vertes.

Ils arrivèrent dans un immense couloir fait de carrelage noir tellement lustré qu’il brillait. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cheminées s’enflammaient avec un sorcier à l’intérieur tout autour d’eux. Les personnes qui étaient venu voir le discours du Lord s’en allaient petit à petit. Lily et James prirent le chemin de l’ascenseur où ils décidèrent d’un commun d’accord d’aller au département de la justice magique, devinant que c’était à cet endroit là que se trouvait le bureau de Voldemort.

Quand ils sortirent de la machine, ils se trouvèrent devant un couloir qui allait à gauche et à droite. Les murs étaient faits du même carrelage que celui du grand hall. Une multitude de portes s’étalaient des deux côtés.

-Et là ? Demanda James.  
-Allons à droite, décida Lily après quelques secondes de réflexion, on trouvera sûrement un panneau ou quelqu’un pour nous aider.  
-je te suis, acquiesça l’homme.

Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes, ne rencontrant personne et ne voyant pas la fin du couloir. Ils commencèrent à désespérer quand ils entendirent un rire. Celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils se regardèrent une seconde puis marchèrent de plus en plus vite vers le bruit qui leur était si connu et qui, généralement, ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils la virent d’abord elle, adossée à l’embrasure d’une porte plus imposante que les autres. C’était une grande femme aux paupières lourdes, aux lèvres minces et à la mâchoire forte. Son visage émacié est semblable à une tête de mort. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, longs, épais, ils avaient une brillance peu commune mais étaient décoiffés et négligés. Elle tourna la tête vers eux, un sourire arrogant et dédaigneux aux lèvres.

-Et voilà les parents canards venu chercher leur petit caneton, ricana-t-elle de sa voix dure et sèche.  
-Nous sommes venus reprendre Harry, dit James.

Il avait une main dans sa robe de sorcier, prêt à sortir sa baguette à tout moment. Lily fit un pas en avant, tentant de calmer le jeu.

-C’était un accident, il n’avait jamais fais de magie avant, nous sommes désolé du désagrément.  
-Bien sûr que c’était un accident, cracha la femme, personne de censé n’aurait transplané au beau milieu d’un discours de notre seigneur.  
-Maintenant que cela est clair, pouvons nous le voir ? Demanda la mère.

Bellatrix eut un petit rire et tourna la tête pour regarder le couple ne savait quoi dans la pièce.

-Je doute que cela soit possible en fait, leur dit-elle, toujours un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
-Et pourquoi ça, demanda James en s’avançant, dégainant très clairement sa baguette.  
-Parce que notre Maître est en pleine conversation avec lui, répondit une voix derrière Lily.

Le couple se retourna comme un seul homme. L’homme était très grand, mince et avait les cheveux foncés et les yeux d’un gris hypnotisant. Son teint était pâle, il avait un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Dit James, la mâchoire crispée pour éviter de lancer un sort qu’il pourrait regretter plus tard.  
-Exactement ce que je viens de dire, Potter. Le seigneur des ténèbres a trouvé très… intéressant, le fait qu’un enfant de 7 ans arrive à déjouer les protections magiques du ministère. Ils sont donc en train de discuter calmement, répondit simplement l’homme.  
-Où est-il ? Demanda doucement Lily, rassurée quand elle entendit le mot « calmement »  
-Il est là, dit Bellatrix, toujours la tête tournée vers l’intérieur de la pièce.

Doucement, James et Lily avancèrent vers la porte. Quand ils s’approchèrent d’elle, Bellatrix renifla de dégoût et partit se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, une sorte de garde du corps au cas où un membre du couple aurait l’idée d’attaquer son Maître.

James, le plus proche, vit le premier la scène, vite rejoint par Lily. Leur fils était assis sur un canapé en cuir noir aux reflets verts, un verre de ce qui semblait être du jus de citrouille dans les mains. Il observait attentivement son interlocuteur qui devait lui parler de quelque chose de très intéressant au vu de sa concentration. Il eut un petit hochement de tête sérieux. Ses parents durent se retenir de rire au vu de l’attitude de leur enfant.

Ils ne pouvaient entendre la conversation. Voldemort avait sûrement formulé un sort les empêchant d’être entendu par autrui. Lily observa l’immense pièce. Derrière le canapé, se trouvait un grand bureau fait de bois ciré avec une plaque en verre sur le dessus. Encore derrière, une fenêtre qui ressemblait plus à une baie vitrée, entourée de deux rideaux du même noir étrange que celui du canapé. Lily se demanda qu’elle vue il pouvait y avoir étant donné que le ministère se trouvait au sous-sol. Sur les côtés se trouvaient deux portes l’une en face de l’autre de la même couleur que le bureau. Les murs étaient beiges. Dans un coin, Bellatrix n’était plus sur le qui vive mais regardait le petit garçon et l’homme avec un drôle de regard.

Enfin, Harry posa ses yeux vers ses parents. Il leur sourit, posa précautionneusement le verre par terre et couru vers eux. Ils le prirent dans leurs bras, plus qu’heureux de le voir sain et sauf.

-Tu vas bien mon chéri ? Demanda Lily en mettant ses mains sur ses joues, l’observant sous toutes les coutures pour se rassurer un peu plus.  
-Oui ! Voldemort m’a donné du jus de citrouille et on a parlé ! S’exclama le garçon.

James et Lily eurent un frisson. Certes, ils utilisaient le nom « Voldemort » dans leur tête, mais jamais, au grand jamais ils n’avaient prononcé le nom à voix haute. Il portait malheur, tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde sauf leur fils apparemment.

-Harry, commença James mal à l’aise, tu ne dois pas-  
-Il a le droit de le dire, annonça un Voldemort mi-amusé, mi-sérieux, toujours assis sur le canapé.  
-Mais-, commença le père.  
-Harry a réussi à passer mes barrières de sécurité, j’ai décidé qu’il avait le droit de m’appeler comme ça.  
-Oh, eh bien, merci mon seigneur, remercia Lily toujours un peu indécise.  
-Aucuns soucis, dit Voldemort en se levant du canapé. Je voulais aussi vous informer que, si vous aviez le moindre problème avec la magie de Harry, il ne fallait pas hésiter à m’envoyer une lettre afin que je prenne les mesures nécessaires pour l’aider à la canaliser, fit Voldemort avec un air absolument sérieux.  
-Encore merci, nous allons essayer de faire au mieux, dit Lily en faisant un petit sourire mais comprenant petit à petit que son fils n’allait pas avoir un futur calme et paisible.  
-Bien, maintenant que cela est dit, Rodolphus va vous raccompagner jusqu’à l’ascenseur.  
-Au revoir Voldemort ! Dit un Harry un peu triste de partir.  
-Au revoir Harry, sache que tu es le bienvenu ici, lui répondit son interlocuteur.

Lily prit son fils par la main et, tous les trois firent demi-tour, reprenant le chemin qu’ils avaient emprunté pour venir, l’héritier Lestrange devant eux. James avait encore sa baguette en main, ne faisant aucune confiance au mangemort qui les accompagnait. Lily aussi était sur le qui vive mais moins que son mari, profitant pleinement de sentir la petite main de son fils dans la sienne. Elle avait tellement eut peur.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison par le réseau de cheminette. Harry essaya de monter les escaliers dès qu’il fut arrivé mais son père le tira par le tee-shirt.

-Non, non mon garçon, on va d’abord discuter, lui dit-il.

Il l’emmena dans la cuisine où il le fit asseoir à la table. Le chat de la maison vint se lover contre les jambes de son petit maître dès qu’il fut assit. Lily les suivit quelques secondes après.

-Bien, commença le père de famille, commençons par le commencement. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris de transplaner vers le seigneur des ténèbres ?  
-Je voulais le voir, répondit simplement Harry.

Il eut quelques secondes d’hésitation puis…

-Il est beau aussi, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers eux de peur que les voisins l’entende.  
-Il est…beau ? Répéta sa mère.  
-Oui, j’aime beaucoup ses yeux. J’aime le rouge.

James et Lily étaient estomaqués. Harry pouvait aimer qui il voulait, garçons ou fille, cela n’avait pas d’importance, tout ce qu’ils voulaient était que leur fils soit heureux. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres ?

-D’accord, tu aimes ses yeux, c’est juste pour ça que tu y es allé ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il baissa juste les yeux, comme prit en faute.

-Tu avais déjà fais de la magie avant ? Demanda Lily.  
-Non jamais, dit son fils.  
-Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? Ajouta James.  
-On n’a pas beaucoup parlé en fait, vous êtes arrivé assez vite. Il m’a demandé ce que je voulais boire et si j’avais peur de lui. Je lui ai dit que je n’avais pas peur et voilà. Après je lui ai dit « comment tu t’appelles ? » et il m’a dit que je pouvais l’appeler Voldemort.

Ses parents se regardèrent en frissonnant. Il leur faudrait un gros temps d’adaptation avant qu’ils ne puissent s’habituer à ce nom sortant de la bouche de leur fils.

-D’accord mon chéri, tu veux manger quelque chose ? C’est l’heure du goûter, lui demanda sa mère.


	2. chapitre 2

La deuxième fois que la magie de Harry se manifesta, seuls quelques jours s’étaient passés. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient venus rendre visite à la petite famille. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’étaient pas apparus chez eux. Ils étaient partit à l'étranger tous les deux car Remus voulait en savoir plus sur les loups garous du monde entier. Ils étaient allés en Chine, aux États-Unis et en France, apprenant tous les deux la manière de vivre des hybrides.

Ils venaient donc rendre visite aux Potter. Sirius était le parrain de Harry, des deux visiteurs il était le plus proche du petit garçon. Remus, de son côté, n’était pas assez sûr de sa nature de loup garou, il avait un peu peur de l’approcher.

Sirius s’amusait donc avec le petit, se battant pour de faux, le chatouillant à l’en faire pleurer de rire. C’est à ce moment là que ça se passa. Harry riait tellement qu’il ne contrôla soudainement plus rien. Il essaya tant bien que mal de pousser Sirius mais sa magie en décida autrement. Dans un rayon de lumière bleue, il envoya valser son parrain contre le mur opposé.

Les trois autres adultes, qui avaient vu toute la scène, se dépêchèrent d’accourir vers le Black qui peinait à se relever, encore étourdit par ce qu’il venait de se passer. Une fois qu’il fut debout, tous se retournèrent vers Harry qui avait cessé de rire et les regardait avec des yeux remplis de terreur. 

-Harry, que s’est-il passé ? Demanda sa mère.  
-Je ne sais pas maman, je te le jure ! J’ai juste voulu le pousser pour jouer et… et… paniqua Harry.  
-D’accord fiston, ce n’est pas grave OK ? Lui dit son père pour le calmer.  
-Mais-  
-Harry, commença Sirius, je ne t’en veux pas d’accord ? C’est de la magie accidentelle ce que tu as fais. Tu n’as pas voulu me tuer ou me faire de mal en faisant ce geste n’est-ce pas ?  
-Non ! S’écria Harry.  
-Alors c’est bon, lui dit le Black en posant une main sur le crâne de l’enfant.  
-Harry, tu peux aller dans ta chambre quelques minutes s’il te plaît ? Lui dit Lily. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, c’est promis.  
-Oui maman, répondit son fils en se levant du canapé.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps qu’ils entendent la porte de sa chambre claquer puis, dès que cela fut fait, James raconta ce qu’il s’était passé quelques jours plus tôt lors du discours du Lord.

-Il nous a dit avant de partir que s’il y avait des soucis avec la magie de Harry, on pouvait lui envoyer une lettre.  
-Mais tu es malade Prongs ! C’est le seigneur des ténèbres, celui qui a tué Dumbledore ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Fit Remus.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Moony, continua Sirius. Il a obligatoirement une idée derrière la tête, que ce soit en faire son héritier ou une arme de guerre.  
-C'est vrai, avoua Lily, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?  
-On l'aide. Il ne faut pas que le Lord sache qu'il a autant de pouvoirs.  
-Tu n'aurais pas ça chez toi Sirius ? Un livre qui pourrait nous aider ? Dit James.  
-Je n'ai que des livres sur la magie noire chez moi. Quand bien même mon oncle était de notre côté, il avait gardé ses vieux grimoires.  
-On pourrait essayer, fit Lily en se frottant le menton. On a pas le choix de toutes façons.  
-Je vais les chercher.

Padfoot transplana vers la vieille demeure de son oncle qu'il lui avait légué à sa mort quelques années auparavant. Il revint 15 minutes plus tard les mains dans les poches.

-Alors ? S'enquit James.  
-J'ai pris tout ce qui pourrait être intéressant pour nous.

Tout en disant cela, il enleva ses mains de ses poches et les ouvrit de minuscules livres à l'intérieur. Il les posa rapidement sur la table de la cuisine et leur rendit leur forme normale. Ils commencèrent à les feuilleter en silence quand des bruits de pas s'élevèrent des escaliers en bois.

-Tu peux venir Harry, fit Lily.

Ils avaient été tellement absorbés par leur conversation et leurs recherches qu'elle avait oublié qu'il était dans sa chambre à leur demande. Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé du salon.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
-On fait des recherches sur ce qui pourrait t'aider à contrôler ta magie, avoua James.  
-Et Voldemort ? Demanda le garçon.  
-Mon cœur, je sais qu'il a été gentil avec toi, mais nous pensons qu'il serait préférable que nous essayons par nous même avant de lui demander de l'aide, dit Lily en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est un homme très occupé tu sais.  
-D'accord.

Harry avait baissé la tête à ces mots. Il aurait bien aimé le revoir ce Monsieur qui lui avait offert du jus de citrouille. Mais si sa maman disait qu'ils allaient faire pour le mieux, alors il la croyait.

-Tu veux aller jouer dans le jardin ? Demanda Lily.  
-Oui, j'y vais !

Harry courut jusque derrière la maison, le chat sur les talons. Il ouvrit la baie-vitrée avec ses petits bras et s'élança vers la balançoire. Il joua avec quelques minutes avant de descendre et de rejoindre l'animal de compagnie caché dans les buissons au fond du jardin.

Il entendit vaguement des bruits de talon de l'autre côté des buissons mais il fut interpellé quand le son s'arrêta près de lui. Il baissa les yeux sur les chaussures féminines noires puis remonta. Il ne voyait rien à cause de la verdure aussi, il écarta les branches tout doucement, comme pour ne pas mettre en fuite un animal sauvage.

-Bonjour Harry, fit une voix désormais connue.  
-Bellatrix ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Chut, doucement mon petit. Alors comment tu vas ?  
-J'ai fais beaucoup de magie sur parrain Sirius... Ils font des recherches pour m'aider.  
-Beaucoup de magie ? Tu as fais de la magie accidentelle ?  
-Oui, Sirius a volé contre le mur...  
-Et tes parents ne veulent pas aller voir le Lord ? Ou c'est toi ?  
-Ils ont dit qu'il était très occupé et qu'ils voulaient faire des recherches eux même.  
-Je vois. Tu es bien traité ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
-C'était juste une question Harry. Bien, il faut que j'y aille. Ne dis surtout pas à tes parents que tu m'as vu, d'accord mon petit ?  
-D'accord Bellatrix ! Tu reviendras me voir bientôt ?  
-Si je peux oui, c'est promis.

Bellatrix lui fit un dernier sourire, presque doux. Harry le lui rendit tout de suite et couru jusque dans la maison. Bellatrix lui avait dit de ne rien dire, il allait lui obéir. Ses parents n'avaient pas l'air content qu'il ait parlé à Voldemort et Bellatrix. 

Les jours passèrent doucement sans accroche, la magie de Harry resta calme. Chaque jour qui passait, il espérait revoir la femme brune mais il en fallu quelques uns pour qu'elle réapparaisse. Cela se passa le même jour où James, Lily, Remus et Sirius décidèrent de commencer à donner des cours à leur fils.

Ils étaient tous les cinq dans le jardin qui était lui même protégé par des sorts afin qu'aucun moldu ou sorcier ne puisse voir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait de toutes façons que très peu de ces derniers à Godric's Hollow.

Bellatrix avait prit du polynectar. Bien que ça la repoussait de ressembler à un vulgaire être sans magie, un enfant qui plus est, elle était bien obligée de le faire afin de passer inaperçue aux yeux des parents du petit. Ce qu'elle vit à travers les buissons la laissa pantoise. 

Le garçonnet se trouvait dans le jardin, ses parents et leurs deux amis avec eux. Les adultes entouraient l'enfant, ils avaient levé leur baguette et semblaient formuler un sort dont elle ne pouvait deviner la teneur tellement ils chuchotaient. 

« Un sortilège de protection », devina-t-elle.

-Harry, tu nous entends ? Demanda le père.  
-Oui papa, on commence quand ?  
-Ne soit pas pressé et concentre toi un maximum, on va t'apprendre à contrôler ta magie. Ce dôme fera le nécessaire pour ne blesser personne-  
-Mais je ne veux faire de mal à personne ! S'écria le fils.  
-Non, bien sûr, le rassura Lily. Mais chacun a eut du mal à contrôler sa magie au début, tu peux vouloir faire le bien de quelqu'un en lançant un sortilège mais y mettre tellement de volonté que c'est l'effet inverse qui arrive. Tu comprends ?  
-Un peu oui, vous aussi vous avez appris comme ça ?  
-Non, pour tout t'avouer tu as beaucoup de magie en toi. Tu vas donc devoir faire plus d'effort que les autres pour la contrôler.  
-C'est mal d'avoir beaucoup de magie ? Demanda Harry.  
-Tout dépend de comment tu l'utilises, dit Remus. Tu as sûrement entendu parler de la magie noire et blanche ?  
-Oui, la magie noire c'est pour les méchants et la magie blanche pour les gentils.  
-Il y a de ça, sourit Sirius. Mais certains sorts de magie noire peuvent sauver des vies. Le seul problème est le prix à payer. Pour la « noire », on mets souvent notre sang pour compléter la formule ou pire, on enlève une vie pour sauver une autre. C'est pour cela que très peu de personne comme nous, les sorciers « blancs », utilisent la magie noire.   
-D'accord, mais ça veut dire que des sorciers qui font de la magie blanche peuvent aussi faire de la magie noire ?  
-Oui, je viens d'une famille qui ne fait que de la magie noire et pourtant j'ai choisi le côté de la « lumière », de la magie blanche. L'inverse est donc tout à fait possible.  
-Et Voldemort ? Il utilise qu'elle magie ? La banche ? Parce qu'il est très gentil vous savez, Bellatrix et Rodolphus aussi.  
Les adultes grimacèrent en concert.  
-Le Seigneur des ténèbres fait de la magie noire mon chéri, dit Lily.  
-Mais il est gentil !  
-Il a été gentil avec toi mais c'est très rare que ça arrive. Il a tué des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, dont Dumbledore, celui qui représentait la lumière.

Harry baissa la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. À aucun moment il ne l'avait attaqué ou dit quelque chose de mal. Mais il voyait bien que ses parents n'aimaient pas quand il parlait de lui. 

-D'accord, on commence ? Demanda le plus jeune.

Soulagés, les adultes resserrèrent le cercle autour de lui.

-OK Harry, essaye de faire amener vers toi le livre posé sur la table de jardin.

Harry tendit la main vers le grimoire et n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer énormément que l'objet vint à lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tellement vertigineuse qu'il faillit se le prendre en pleine tête. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de se baisser au dernier moment. 

Derrière lui, Sirius siffla.

-Quelle esquive Harry ! Tu ferais un carton au quidditch avec les cognards.  
-Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées Padfoot, le gronda gentiment Lily. Je suis fière de toi mon fils, maintenant fait la même chose mais essaye de faire en sorte que le livre arrive moins vite, que tu puisses l'attraper et prononce la formule Accio.  
-D'accord !

Les sourcils froncés, la concentration au maximum, Harry tendit cette fois-ci la main vers le grimoire et cria « Accio ! ». 

Effectivement, le livre arriva moins vite et il pu cette fois-ci l'attraper sans encombre.

Ils continuèrent avec ce sort encore quinze minutes puis Remus décida que c'était assez.

De son côté, Bellatrix qui n'avait pas loupé un miette de ce qu'il s'était passé transplana jusqu'au ministère de la magie où elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau du ministre.

-Entrez, dit la voix de son maître derrière la porte.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

-Quelles nouvelles m'apporte tu Bella ?  
-Je suis allée voir Harry, Maître, ses parents, le loup garou et le traître à son sang l'entraînent à contrôler sa magie.  
-Hum, j'étais sûr qu'ils ne m'écouteraient pas.  
-Ils lui ont fait un petit cours sur la magie blanche et noire. Il a été choqué d'apprendre que nous étions des « méchants » et non pas des « gentils » selon ses termes.  
-Il est encore jeune, il a beaucoup à apprendre sur le bon comme sur le mauvais. Essaye de lui parler discrètement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous pense « mauvais » à cause d'eux.  
-Bien Maître. J'y vais tout de suite.  
-Va, le congédia Voldemort.


	3. Chapitre 3

Petit à petit, Harry finit par arriver à contrôler un minimum sa magie. Cela pu se voir un soir quand, fatigué, le petit garçon s'était énervé sur ses parents. Il sentait en lui monter la colère ainsi qu'une grande puissance. Cela l'avait calmé directement, il ne voulait pas blesser qui que ce soit aussi, il avait prit une grande inspiration, refoulé les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux et avait couru dans les bras de ses parents pour s'excuser.

Lily et James décidèrent d'emmener pour la première fois Harry au Chemin de Traverse. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fais avant, redoutant plus que tout de tomber sur des mangemorts qui n'hésiteraient pas à les provoquer pour se faire bien voir du Lord. Cela n'était cependant jamais arrivé, ils se dirent donc qu'il était plus que temps d'y aller.

Harry était sur-excité à l'idée de le découvrir, ses parents lui en avaient parlé plusieurs fois et il était pressé de se faire de nouveaux amis. Il n'en avait en effet pas du tout. Il n'en avait jamais exprimé le besoin d'en avoir. Mais avec le temps cela avait changé.

Ils y allèrent en entrant par le fond du bar le Chaudron baveur. Harry en resta émerveillé. La magie était partout, où que ses yeux se posaient. « Au royaume du hibou », « La ménagerie magique », « Fleury et Bott », « Ollivander »...

James et Lily le regardèrent en souriant, voir leur fils dans cet état les ravissaient.

-Je vais au magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, dit James, on se retrouve chez Florian Fortarôme dans 30 minutes ?  
-D'accord, Harry, on va aller à la librairie, tu viens ?

Le petit prit la main que sa mère lui tendait pour qu'il ne se perde pas. Il la suivit tant bien que mal, essayant d'imprimer dans son esprit tout ce qu'il voyait tout en esquivant les adultes qui ne prenaient pas la peine de regarder sur quoi ils marchaient. Lily du se calmer à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas étriper une sorcière qui préférait jacasser avec son amie plutôt que de s'excuser auprès de son fils pour lui avoir foncé dessus.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal chez « Fleury et Bott ». Lily lui proposa de se prendre un livre pour lui.

-Je te laisse choisir, je vais demander s'ils ont un livre que je voudrais. À tout de suite mon chéri.  
-Oui maman, répondit le garçon, les yeux essayant d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il voyait.

Lily s'éloigna de quelques mètres seulement, le gardant toujours à l’œil. Harry parcouru les rangées de livres des yeux, ne sachant pas par où commencer quand il vit sur sa gauche une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Elle était plongée dans un énorme livre qui ne devait pas venir de la partie « jeunes sorciers ». Elle était tellement plongée dedans qu'elle ne remarqua absolument pas le regard étonné d'Harry qui commença doucement à s'approcher d'elle. Il se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir son âge.

Alors il s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à se trouver devant elle. Elle avait un air sérieux sur le visage. Il aurait eut le même si on l'avait obligé à lire un gros livre pareil. Alors il se racla la gorge et elle leva ses yeux marrons vers lui.

-Oui ? Dit-elle.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarqué ses deux dents de devant prononcées.

-Bonjour, je suis Harry, Harry Potter.  
-Enchantée, moi c'est Hermione Granger.  
-T'as quel âge ?  
-J'ai 7 ans et toi ?  
-Moi aussi ! C'est quoi le livre que tu lis ?  
-L'Histoire de Poudlard. Comme ça je saurai déjà tout quand j'aurai 11 ans et que je pourrais y aller.  
-Moi aussi je vais aller à Poudlard. Ils sont où tes parents ?  
-Là-bas, dit elle en pointant du doigt deux sorciers dans un coin entre deux colonnes de livres.

Les deux adultes avaient l'air très gentil.

-Et les tiens ? Demanda la fillette.  
-Ma maman elle est là, à gauche, c'est elle qui parle avec le vendeur.  
-Elle est belle, dit Hermione. Et ton papa ?  
-Dans un autre magasin, on doit aller se rejoindre après pour chez Florian Fortarôme.  
-Oh, le vendeur de glaces !  
-Je sais pas... Avoua Harry penaud.  
-Je te dis que c'est le vendeur de glaces ! Je connais tous les magasins du Chemin de Traverse, j'ai tout fait sauf l'Allée des embrumes.  
-L'Allée des quoi ? Demanda le garçon.  
-Des embrumes !  
-Et pourquoi t'y est jamais allée ?  
-Parce que mes parents me l'ont interdit, dit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Harry le remarqua.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
-J'aimerais bien y aller, tu sais ? Papa et maman n'ont jamais voulu me dire pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que j'y aille.

Harry n'eut à réfléchir que deux secondes avant de proposer un plan :  
-On a qu'à y aller sans qu'ils le sachent.  
-Hein ? Mais t'es fou ? On va se faire gronder !  
-Mais non ! Aller viens on y va avant qu'ils ne nous voient.

Hermione lança un dernier regard à ses parents, se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

-C'est d'accord, mais je remets mon livre en place d'abord !

Elle couru comme elle pu dans la pièce bondée te revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-Aller, je sais où est l'entrée, suis moi !

Les deux enfants sortirent de « Fleury et Bott » en cavalant, serpentant entre les sorciers qui faisaient leur shopping. Hermione avait prit la main de Harry pendant la course pour ne pas qu'ils soient séparés. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de l'Allée. Ils s'entre-regardèrent et firent deux pas pour finalement se retrouver entouré par les ténèbres.

Ils gardèrent leurs mains scellées et continuèrent d'avancer, regardant à droite, à gauche pour admirer les vitrines. Ils passèrent devant une boutique vendant des araignées vivantes, une autre des têtes réduites, mais une attira l'attention des deux enfants, celle de « Barjow et Beurk ».

Certains objets étaient très clairement reliés à la magie noire, comme cette main miteuse qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers la vitre sale, d'autres, eh bien, les deux enfants ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils étaient magnifiques, comme ce collier portant ce qui semblait être un lourd rubis.

-T'as vu cette pierre ? Dit Hermione à Harry en pointant du doigt le bijou.  
-Chiche d'y entrer ? Dit le garçon à sa nouvelle amie.  
-Chiche ! Dit la fillette, contrôlée par l'adrénaline.  
-On y va alors.

Ils n'entendirent pas les murmures derrière eux, et Harry ne reconnu pas non plus les bruits de talons qui martelaient le sol à intervalles réguliers. Non, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était de découvrir ce monde qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu, jamais connu.

-Après vous Madame, dit le petit à son amie en se courbant.  
-Merci Monsieur, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour eux, une main attrapa l'arrière de leur col, les faisant reculer gentiment mais fermement. Pris sur le fait, les deux enfants se tournèrent d'un seul coup vers la personne qui avait ruiné leur plan. Harry reconnu cependant directement l'imprudent. Ou plutôt l'imprudente.

-Bellatrix !  
-Que fais tu là mon petit ? Dit la sorcière en passant de l'un à l'autre. Et toi, qui es-tu ?  
-Je... Je suis Hermione Granger Madame.  
-Hum, Granger hein ? Vous étiez en train de faire du shopping je présume ?

Hermione regarda Harry, terrifiée. Ce dernier était cependant tout à fait calme, il souriait à pleines dents même.

-On voulait voir à quoi ressemblait l'Allée des Embrumes. Hermione et moi on y est jamais allé.  
-Oh, et comment la trouvez-vous ?  
-C'est sombre comme endroit, mais je trouve qu'il y a énormément à apprendre sur les objets de magie noire, dit Hermione, reprenant contenance.  
-Ça ne vous fait pas peur ?  
-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. Papa et maman m'ont dit que Voldemort faisait de la magie noire et que toi aussi et vous êtes gentils tous les deux. Ah oui, et Rodolphus aussi !

La sorcière rigola très discrètement. Ah, s'il savait... Bellatrix n'avait pas manqué le hoquet de surprise de la petite brune au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et toi Hermione ?  
-Mes parents m'ont toujours dit de respecter le Lord et que ce qu'il faisait était bien. Même si ça fait peur, c'est pour notre bien. Pas vrai Harry ?  
-Oui ! Tu viens avec nous dans la boutique Bellatrix ?  
-Non mon petit, j'ai des choses à faire, vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous devez rejoindre vos parents.

Harry fit la moue, il aurait vraiment aimé voir ce qu’il se trouvait à l’intérieur de cette boutique. Mais bon, puisque Bellatrix lui demandait de partir… il posa ses yeux sur Hermione qui avait baissé les siens, ses lèvres étaient pincées rendant le tout adorable. Pour sûr que son amie préférait éviter les ennuis. Se tournant vers la sorcière adulte, il prit une grande inspiration et lui dit :

-D’accord Bellatrix ! 

Ils commencèrent à marcher tous les trois, Harry à un pas derrière la Lestrange.

-Tu crois qu’on va être punis ? Lui demanda le garçon.  
-Pas si je suis avec vous, dit Bellatrix en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

Ils arrivèrent vite vers la lumière du jour, au grand damne des deux enfants.

-…rry ! Harry ! Cria une voix que le petit connaissait bien.  
-Maman ! Répondit-il.

Lily se tourna vers son fils, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les sorciers et s’élança sur son fils, un couple la suivait juste derrière elle. Harry se laissa enlacer, mi-heureux, mi-honteux de cette scène que tout le monde pouvait voir.

-Hermione, mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’a prit de faire ça ! s’écria un homme juste à côté d’eux.

Les parents de son amie s’il comprenait bien.

-Je… On voulait juste visiter l’Allée des Embrumes avec Harry et-  
-Combien de fois t’ais-je dis qu’il est dangereux d’y aller ?! Fit Mme. Granger.  
-L’Allée Harry ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda calmement Lily qui avait entendu les aveux de la fillette.

Le fils n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Bellatrix prit la parole.

-Ils ont été curieux, voilà tout.  
-Bellatrix ? Tu étais avec eux ? Demanda la rousse en se mettant debout.  
-Non, je les aie attrapés avant qu’ils n’entrent dans une des boutiques et je les aie ramenés ici. 

Les Granger s’étaient tu, leurs yeux faisaient des allés-retours entre la sorcière noire et leur fille. Finalement ils en vinrent à la même conclusion, ils avaient lâché Hermione des yeux. Ce qui était arrivé était donc en partie leur faute, heureusement que Bellatrix avait été là. De concert ils la remercièrent, ne recevant absolument rien en retour puisque Bellatrix était en train de fixer les deux enfants avec un micro sourire.

Harry avait eut juste le temps de donner un bout de papier à Hermione avec son adresse écrite dessus avant que l’ensemble des adultes ne s’en rendent compte. Ils avaient tous les deux cet air de « je n’ai absolument rien fait de mal, je vous le jure ».

-Eh bien, nous allons y aller, commença Mme. Granger.  
-Oh déjà ? Fit sa fille.  
-Oui, Hermione, dis au revoir à ton ami, dit le père.

La fillette prit Harry dans ses bras. 

-On s’écrira hein ? Chuchota le garçon à son oreille.  
-Oui !

Après un dernier grand sourire et un « au revoir ! » à Bellatrix, Hermione consentit à partir. Ne restait plus que Lily, Harry et la Lestrange. Ce fut cette dernière qui prit la parole en premier.

-Je dois y aller, au revoir Harry.  
-Au revoir Bellatrix, tu diras bonjour à Voldemort hein ?  
-Je n’y manquerai pas.

Sans un regard pour la mère, la sorcière noire commença à s’éloigner des Potter mais entendit distinctement le « merci Bellatrix » de Lily.


	4. Chapitre 4

Cette fois-ci, Lily ne lâcha pas son fils une seule seconde sur le chemin qui menait au glacier de « Florian Fortarôme ». Pas question de le perdre de vue encore une fois. Aussi, fréquemment, elle se tournait vers lui, histoire de se rassurer. Il était bien là, les yeux pétillants, regardant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Son escapade n'avait pas eut l'air de l'avoir dérangé plus que ça. Au contraire même, il en était ressortit plus « vivant » que jamais. On aurait presque dit qu'il était heureux d'avoir sûrement vu des horreurs dans les magasins.

Ou plutôt dans les vitrines puisque, d'après Bellatrix, les deux enfants n'avaient pas eut le temps d'entrer dans une des boutiques.

Elle en devait une bonne à la sorcière noire d'ailleurs. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver si elle n'avait pas été là ? Lily eut un frisson.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. James était déjà là, installé à une table pour quatre. La mère et le fils s'installèrent. L'homme leur sourit.

-Alors « Fleury et Bott » ? Demanda-t-il.

-Disons que Harry n'a pas pu en profiter puis qu’avec sa nouvelle amie ils ont décidé de faire un tour à l'Allée des Embrumes pendant ses parents et moi avions le dos tourné, fit Lily.

On pu voir distinctement le sourire faner chez James. Il se tourna vers son fils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé pas la tête fiston ?

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans sa voix, ni colère d'ailleurs, juste de la surprise et de l'angoisse. Le petit eut tout de même la décence de baisser les yeux.

-Hermione a parlé de l'Allée des Embrumes, elle n'y était jamais allée, on voulait tous les deux voir à quoi ça ressemblait.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-C'est Bellatrix qui nous les a ramené, ils n'ont pas eut le temps d'entrer dans une boutique, dit Lily.

-Merlin soit loué, marmonna James.

Il regarda sa femme, il joignit tout de suite leurs mains. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, dit-elle.

Voyant sa mère dans cet état, Harry fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête, descendre de sa chaise, la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser.

-Pardon maman.

Lily garda une main dans celles de son mari et, de son autre bras, serra fort son fils.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Harry, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle et lui relevant le menton.

Le petit ne dit rien mais hocha la tête.

-Maintenant que tu sais à quoi ressemble l'Allée, tu as encore envie d'y mettre les pieds ? Demanda James à son fils.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son père, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le mettre en colère qu'il s'inquiète. Alors il mentit.

-Non papa, ça faisait peur là-bas, ajouta-t-il.

-Un peu plus de conviction ne ferait pas de mal jeune homme, rigola son père.

Lily, les yeux embués de larmes, ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire au commentaire de son mari. Ce dernier reprit son sérieux.

-Ta mère a cependant raison, tu ne dois jamais partir seul comme tu l'as fait. C'était très dangereux, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi.

-D'accord, je vous demanderai avant la prochaine fois, promit-il.

Lily pouffa.

-Oui, c'est le minimum à faire mon trésor.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, heureux que sa mère ait séché ses larmes.

Sous terre, loin de la foule du chemin de traverse, Bellatrix expliquait ce qu'il venait de se passer à son maître.

-Il a fait connaissance de la petite Granger, maître, dit-elle.

-Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas qu'il soit ami avec une née-moldu, mais il était impératif que cela se passe, Bella.

La mangemort soupira.

-Après toutes ces années, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il s'attachait si facilement à ces êtres.

Voldemort sourit.

-Il s'est bien attaché à nous il me semble et puis, il vient d'une famille de la lumière. Ça ne me choque donc pas.

La discussion était close. Bellatrix le comprit et s'en alla.

Les jours passèrent. James et Lily, qui n'avaient pas vu leurs amis Arthur et Molly depuis plusieurs années, décidèrent de les inviter chez eux. Les Weasley arrivèrent avec leur dernier fils, Ronald, aussi appelé Ron. Ils avaient laissé leurs autres enfants au Terrier, faisant confiance aux aînés pour s'occuper des plus jeunes.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry se fit un nouvel ami. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire connaissance, à jouer ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron lui parla d'un endroit nommé « Poudlard ». Le rouquin fut atterré d'apprendre qu'Harry ne connaissait rien au lieu.

-C'est là où on va apprendre à faire de la magie bien sûr ! S'exclama Ron, c'est l'école où tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne vont !

-Quoi ? Ce ne sont pas nos parents qui nous apprennent à en faire ?

Ronald le regarda bizarrement.

-Non, enfin, je veut dire, comment veux-tu apprendre à en faire sans baguette ?

-Mais j'en fait déjà sans baguette ! Dit Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

Combien de fois avait-il vu ses parents se servir du « bâton » ? Il ne lui était pourtant pas venu à l'esprit que ça lui servirait un jour, lui qui faisait de la magie sans.

-Hein ? Sans baguette ? Mais comment tu fais ? Demanda Ron impressionné.

-Comme ça : _Accio_!

D'un coup, la salière qui était sur la table du jardin dans lequel ils étaient, arriva dans sa main tendue.

Le roux le regardait lui, puis la salière les yeux ronds. Harry fut plutôt fier de lui.

-Mes parents m'ont dit que j'avais beaucoup de magie et qu'il fallait la contrôler. Un jour, je me suis retrouvé à côté de Voldemort pendant un de ses discours et du coup ils m'entraînent pour que je la maîtrise.

-Ouah ! S'exclama Ron. Tu as réussi à te retrouver dans un autre endroit ? C'est géant ! Je sais que mon grand-frère Bill a apprit à le faire à Poudlard l'année dernière en sixième année. T'es super fort !

Harry allait le remercier quand Ron reprit la parole :

-Mais, tu as parlé de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça par son nom ? C'est interdit pourtant.

-Oh, il m'en a donné l'autorisation quand je suis apparu à côté de lui, dit simplement le brun. Il est super sympa tu sais ? Bellatrix et Rodolphus aussi.

Ron le regarda bizarrement une nouvelle fois.

-Mais mes parents m'ont toujours dit que c'était des méchants.

-Oui, les miens aussi, mais ils ont été gentils avec moi.

Ronald sembla réfléchir.

-Et ça se passe comment à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry, avide de savoir.

-Il y a quatre maisons. Je ne sais pas comment on est distribué dans chacune mais je sais qu'il y a Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Je crois que le seigneur des Ténèbres est allé à Serpentard et il est très puissant, j'aimerai bien aller dans cette maison moi aussi.

Il avait marmonné la dernière partie de la phrase.

-Mes frères, continua-t-il, sont tous les deux préfets, c'est à dire qu'ils veillent au maintient de l'ordre dans leur maison. C'est un grand honneur d'être préfet tu sais ? On est choisit par la directrice elle-même.

-Et tes frères sont où ?

-Bill, le premier, est à Serdaigle et le deuxième est à Gryffondor. Mon troisième frère, Percy, est à Serpentard.

-Tu as combien de frères et sœurs ?

-J'ai cinq frères, parmi ceux que je ne t'ai pas dit, il reste Fred et George, des jumeaux. J'ai aussi une petite sœur, Ginny.

Harry était estomaqué, lui qui était fils unique ne savait pas s'il devait être envieux de ne pas avoir une aussi grande fratrie, ou reconnaissant auprès de ses parents de s'être « arrêté » à lui. Ron continua.

-Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que je ferai mieux d'être à Serpentard car ça ne m'attira pas d'ennuis.

Harry allait demander pourquoi quand Lily arriva près d'eux.

-Tes parents vont rentrer, Ron, dit-elle.

Ledit Ron regarda le ciel, il faisait déjà sombre aucun des deux enfants n'avait vu le temps passer.

-D'accord ! Salut Harry, on s'écrira hein ?

-Promis, dit le brun.

Après que les Weasley soient partit, au moment du dîner, Harry demanda à ses parents pourquoi ils ne lui avait jamais parlé de Poudlard. Lily et James s'entre regardèrent. James répondit :

-Parce que nous ne voulions pas que tu te tracasses à savoir dans quelle maison tu vas aller, Harry.

-Ron m'a dit qu'il faudrait mieux aller dans celle qui s'appelle Serpentard, fit leur fils.

-Il n'y a pas de meilleure maison, il faut déjà que tu le saches, dit Lily. Serpentard est la maison d'où viennent la plupart de ceux qui suivaient Tu-sais-qui depuis le début. Il est connu qu'il vient de cette maison, beaucoup sont ceux qui veulent marcher sur ses pas.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Le petit homme écrivit régulièrement à ses deux amis et ce ne fut pas rare qu'ils se donnèrent rendez-vous chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Un jour, il les invita tous les deux en même temps. Ron et Hermione purent ainsi faire connaissance, ils devinrent, à partir de ce moment, un trio.

Harry se faisait toujours entraîner par ses parents, son parrain et Remus pour qu'il contrôle un maximum sa magie.

Il n'était pas rare que le fils de Lily et James regarde au fond du jardin ou derrière lui quand il était dans la rue pour voir si Bellatrix n'était pas dans les parages. Mais jamais elle ne réapparu.

La femme l'observait de loin, faisant ses comptes rendus à son maître régulièrement.

Les années passèrent et les onze ans des trois enfants arrivèrent bien vite, au grand soulagement des parents qui n'arrivaient plus à les canaliser.

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, James, Lily, Molly, Arthur et les parents d'Hermione eurent à peine de le temps de leur dire « au-revoir » que les gamins étaient déjà dans leur compartiment, s'inventant une vie au château de Poudlard, déblatérant sur la maison dans laquelle ils allaient aller.

Le trajet fut long. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, ce fut un certain Rubeus Hagrid qui les accompagna en barque sur ce qu'il appela le « Lac noir ».

-Et là vous pouvez apercevoir un tentacule du Calamar géant, fit Hagrid en montrant du doigt quelque chose qui dépassait de la pellicule d'eau.

Là il y eut plusieurs réactions. Certains eurent peur, d'autres se montrèrent curieux et d'autres s'en fichèrent royalement.

Un blond accompagné de deux autres garçons bruns ressemblant à des gardes du corps miniatures firent partit de la troisième catégorie.

Harry, qui était dans la barque juste à côté avec Ron et Hermione entendit distinctement le blond, qui semblait être le chef, pouffer de rire face à la joie d'Hagrid. Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement, imitant celui qui s'était présenté comme étant le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.

Le petit brun à lunettes regarda ses deux amis qui avaient, tout comme lui, tout entendu.

-Je ne les aimes pas eux, fit Ron d'une petite voix.

-Moi non plus, dit Hermione. Je sens qu'ils vont nous embêter pendant les prochaines années.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Mione ? Demanda Harry.

Ladite « Mione » se pinça les lèvres.

-C'est l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, le blond. Les deux autres cependant je ne sais pas, mais puisqu'il traîne avec eux, je suppose qu'ils doivent faire partit de familles de sang-purs, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent ahuris, puis le roux baissa la tête sous le regard interrogateur du brun et triste d'Hermione.

-Quesqu-, commença Harry.

-Je vois ce qu'elle veut dire, fit le roux. Je sais que mes parents essaient de me cacher que quelque chose ne va pas avec notre nom. On ne va pas souvent à l'extérieur du Terrier et, si c'est le cas, c'est quand il y a le moins de monde. Et à chaque fois on est regardé de travers, comme si on était différent d'eux.

Le brun ne su quoi dire. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé de la sorte lorsqu'il allait au Chemin de Traverse avec ses parents. Mais la jeune fille hocha la tête, compréhensive.

-J'ai été adoptée par une famille de sorciers de classe moyenne, mais à tous les coups ils vont savoir que je suis une née-moldu.

-Je ne les laisseraient pas faire, dit Harry. Et vous deux non plus vous laisserez pas marcher sur les pieds. Vous promettez ?

Silencieusement, les deux autres se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

C'est là qu'ils virent Poudlard. Trop absorbés par leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'observer autour d'eux.

La petite troupe de première année ainsi qu'Hagrid, trottinèrent dans les escaliers pour arriver jusqu'en haut des marches tout essoufflés. Là bas, un homme tout de noir vêtu se tenait debout, les bras croisés, le visage impénétrable. Il n'était pas beau et ne semblait pas vraiment prendre soin de lui, de son apparence et encore moins de ses cheveux qui avaient l'air d'être très gras de là où était le trio.

-Bonsoir à tous, commença-t-il d'une voix grave. Bienvenu à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Snape, je vous enseignerai l'art noble qu'est la potion pendant vos 7 années d'études. Lorsque vous entrerez dans la Grande Salle derrière-moi, vous allez être répartit dans une des quatre maisons de l'école : Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard féroce que lui envoya l'homme à la mention de la quatrième maison et le ricanement fière du blond derrière lui lorsque le mot « Serpentard » sortit de la bouche du professeur.

Quand ce dernier leur tourna le dos pour marcher vers les grandes portes derrière lui, le petit brun à lunettes chuchota à ses deux amis :

-Je ne veux plus aller à Serpentard.

-Vous aussi vous avez entendu Malfoy ? Demanda le roux sur le même ton.

-Oui, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

C'est avec cette idée en tête que le trio suivit l'adulte dans la Grande Salle.


End file.
